


silly muffin

by aliceundead



Series: skephalo agere fics [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Hurt/Comfort, Lowercase, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, cg bad, little skeppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceundead/pseuds/aliceundead
Summary: skeppy focuses way too much on other people and never on himself. bad just wants to take care of himor ; aliceundead is projecting onto little!skeppy againdon’t send this to the real people, respect their boundaries and respect minealso if you found this you looked for it, don’t come at me for writing something you don’t like
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: skephalo agere fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153493
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	silly muffin

**Author's Note:**

> takes place in the minecraft verse because i hate irl and i love demon bad
> 
> no warnings that i can think of except for skeppy not taking care of himself to focus on other people! shout out to the people from the mcyt agere server, i love you guys! /p
> 
> dont send this to skeppy or bbh, this isn’t for them
> 
> reminder that if you found this fic you looked for it, and if you’re reading this it means you opened it on purpose and read this far. so if you specifically don’t like skephalo, it’s not my fault that you read this. it’s yours. what are u doing here then? go away
> 
> not beta read like always

it was nice to have someone who was always more than willing to help other people, even if it was subtly and unconventionally. checking up on people to see if they need help building anything or getting materials, making sure people were remembering to eat, checking on people’s mental health… skeppy did that all, even if he was less than straightforward about it. bad watched him, day in and day out taking care of others. it was sweet to watch, actually. skeppy was like a busy little bee, bouncing between his own projects and having fun trolling and making sure other people were doing alright. 

although, maybe skeppy was a little too much of a busy little bee. 

it was definitely sweet that skeppy wanted to help others, but it was almost concerning. it seemed like skeppy never stopped or slowed down to think about himself, and bad was worried about the inevitability of him burning out. and now that he thought about it, he hadn’t seen skeppy regressing in a while and he always knew when skeppy regressed. it was a little obvious when he did, and there was no way skeppy could hide it from him… which meant he hadn’t been regressing. 

bad knew a burnout meltdown was going to come if he didn’t step in soon, and the last thing he wanted was for skeppy to go through that. 

he decided to spend the day while skeppy was out cleaning skeppy’s room and making it a good environment for a little to play in. normally he’d help him clean it rather than do it for him, but since he knew that things had to have been rough on him lately, he didn’t mind taking care of it for him. he put all of his stuffies into a neat pile, cleaned up the building blocks strewn all across the room, put his action figures into their bin, vacuumed the animal cracker crumbs off of his play mat, made his bed for him. the room looked tidy, perfect for a little boy to play in and make a mess of it all over again. 

after thoroughly admiring his work, he decided it might be nice to make skeppy a snack that he’d eat in littlespace, and maybe prepare him some apple juice or something. he knew that skeppy was a tough shell to crack when he was stubborn about regressing, but he could do it. he had done it before and he’ll do it again.

he was in the middle preparing his snack when skeppy came home, and he smiled brightly at seeing his baby. he had missed him while he was gone all day. “skeppy! baby, do you wanna come help me bake the muffins? i was just going to make you a simple snack, but then i remembered you telling me how much you love when i bake for you, so i figured i should!”

“oh- okay! yeah, sure, that sounds nice,” skeppy said, though the poor thing seemed exhausted. “what kind are we making?”

“blueberry,” bad said, pretending he didn’t see skeppy’s eyes absolutely light up. he may or may not have picked blueberry on purpose because he knew it was skeppy’s favorite. “oh, baby, you’re so dirty. we’ll get you a bath while the muffins are in the oven.”

“i can do that myself,” skeppy insisted, laughing a little. “i’m fine to bathe myself.”

bad genuinely did not believe that. he couldn’t remember the last time he saw skeppy get in the bath. “are you sure about that? i really don’t mind, sweetheart.”

“yes, bad. i really can do it,” skeppy replied, and something about skeppy trying to take care of himself made bad… sad. he wasn’t sure if it was because he missed taking care of his baby boy, or because it was painful to watch skeppy try to prove himself like this, or just because he was worried. whatever it was, though, he couldn’t let skeppy keep this up. 

“i know you can do it, but i wanna do it for you. nothing wrong with that, right?” bad said. “now c’mon and help me with the muffins.”

there were a few times bad noticed skeppy start to slip into little space but immediately pull himself out of it. the first moment was when he let skeppy start to stir the batter and he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist. skeppy had giggled and melted into the hold, but then immediately went rigid when he realized he was slipping. the second was when skeppy got some batter on his cheek from stirring too fast, and bad called him a silly potato. skeppy giggled once again, but that was as far as that one went. and the third and final moment when skeppy almost slipped was when bad told skeppy that he’d take care of putting the muffins in the oven because little boys can’t be near hot ovens. skeppy almost took the bait on that one, but instead simply didn’t respond. 

why was skeppy so hard to crack today?

bad was hoping that bath time would help skeppy mellow out a bit, and he wasn’t too sure, despite skeppy’s insistence, that he could do it himself. but skeppy was a little messy from helping with the muffins, so maybe…

“alright, baby. it’s bath time,” bad said after he had put the muffins in the oven. “do you want any bath toys today? or bubble bath?”

“oh. i figured i’d just take a quick shower. i don’t want the muffins to burn,” skeppy said. 

“they have to bake for at least half an hour, geppy. you can have a bath,” bad said, not willing to budge. 

“okay, okay, fine,” skeppy huffed. “why are you so insistent on bathing me?”

“because i want to take care of you! what’s wrong with that?”

“you’re just… i dunno! it feels like you’re pushing it really hard.”

“i mean, do you not want me to take care of you?”

“i- i never said that, exactly.”

there was a long silence for a moment, before bad finally spoke again. “skeppy, what’s been going on? i’ve been watching you run yourself dry for at least a week now, and i don’t think you’ve regressed in even longer. please talk to me, baby. i want to help you.”

“i- i’m fine!” skeppy said, though the way his voice wavered said otherwise. “you’re reading into it way too much. i just haven’t been regressing lately!”

“uh huh? skeppy, you usually regress all day. i don’t believe that you just haven’t been regressing,” bad retorted. he sat on the couch and opened his arms for skeppy. “alright. c’mere. cuddle me. be my cuddle buggy.”

“bad…” skeppy grumbled, but bad wasn’t budging. so he sighed and joined bad on the couch to cuddle. 

“there you go, silly little muffin,” bad cooed. “was that so hard? don’t you like to cuddle?”

“i’m not little,” skeppy huffed, but he finally seemed to be melting. “you’re just being weird.”

“no, you’re being weird. weird little boy.” bad started rocking skeppy gently, watching as skepy finally seemed to be lowering his walls. “oh? what’s this? is someone little?”

“no.” skeppy’s voice was barely above a whisper, and it was clear he was definitely little. “not little.”

“aw… yes you are, sweetheart. you’re little. look at you. all little itty bitty in my arms!”

bad pressed a soft kiss to skeppy’s forehead, looking at the face of his mopey little. “hey… you know it’s okay to need help too, right? to wanna be taken care of and be little and not help people until you’re too drained to do anything? it’s my job to take care of you. let me.”

“...’kay. m’sorry, bad,” skeppy mumbled, eyes growing teary. 

“aw, no, baby, it’s okay. no sorry. just let me love you.” bad was relieved that skeppy was finally letting him take care of him. he knew the waterworks would come sooner or later, but he would take care of that when they got there.

“what about bath time?” skeppy asked. “i’m messy from the muffins.”

“yeah, because you wanted to play with the batter instead of stir it like the silly bean you are,” bad teased. “i guess we should still give you a bath, huh? you want bath time?” when skeppy nodded excitedly, he said, “alright! bath time! and as a treat, you can play with as many bath toys as you want, okay?”

“okay!” skeppy giggled. “and you wash my hair?”

“and i wash your hair,” bad nodded in confirmation. “and when we’re done it’ll be muffin time!”

“yay! muffin time!” skeppy chirped as bad scooped him up and carried him to the bathroom, excited for his bath, completely forgetting about his self-assigned obligations for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! lemme know if you’re here from the mcyt agere discord server in the comments! and as always i rly appreciate kudos and comments!! thank u sm for reading <3


End file.
